1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to the recovery of materials from solid hazardous waste, and specifically to a process for treating solid hazardous waste to obtain a fuel which can be used to produce cement clinker.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Solid waste materials have traditionally presented problems of disposal which have become increasingly critical in recent years. Conventionally, hazardous solid waste has been disposed of by means of landfill or incineration. Concern with problems of natural resources and the dwindling supply of acreage suitable for landfill has focused the need for alternate methods for disposing of solid waste materials. Recently passed environmental regulations have effectively eliminated landfill for disposing of "hazardous" waste materials, such as paint bottoms, lacquer, thinners, ketones, industrial solvents, petroleum products, and the like. Incineration, while still available as a disposal technique, is so expensive as to be economically prohibitive for some industries.
The present invention has as its object to provide an efficient and inexpensive process for converting hazardous solid waste into a useful energy source for production of useful products and for conversion into a useful product such as cement clinker.
The present invention has as its object to provide a method for utilizing hazardous waste in a way which permits total disposal of the waste with none of the disadvantages present in the prior art methods.
The present invention also has as its object to utilize hazardous waste in a process for making cementitious material, particularly Portland cement.
The present invention has as a further object to produce virtually no unusable residues, thereby eliminating the need for landfill sites or further incineration.